nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Kuro
'Character First Name:' Kuro 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' KuroNara 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 11/30/187AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'2'' 'Weight:' 110lbs 'Blood Type:' O− 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kuro is not the nicest person in the world, yet he is not the meanest. Being raised by only an older brother brought out the immaturity in him, which remains to this day. He tends to slack around, doing most things in the easiest and shortest amount of time possible. Kuro does not play well with others, being brought up to trust no one but his family, what was left of it. If he takes to a person, Kuro can be the most caring person, yet it takes a lot for him to take to another person. He enjoys very little things, Dumplings, Chocolate, Dumplings with chocolate syrup and Sake. Kuro has never seemed to take an interest in women, not being a virgin is a strange thing for a man who chokes ninety percent of the time when talking to a female. Kuro is hard to befriend, since there is not many things he likes, not a lot of people have much in common with him at all. All around Kuro can be nice and genuine, it's just a rare occasion. 'Behaviour:' Kuro can be cruel, yet seems kind at heart. He has a dark sense of humor that a lot of people don't get. He is lazy and tends to fall asleep quite a lot, mostly in the most awkward situations due to him suffering from insomnia quite a bit. He is quite antisocial in his actions, but tends to create himself to be the center of attention a lot of the time. When it comes combat, Kuro takes a much crueler and slightly evil side, wanting to do nothing more then break every bone in his opponents body 'Nindo: (optional)' "Fuck this" 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara = Being a part of the Nara Clan, Kuro has a high intelligence and makes for a great strategist. The Nara clan is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara Clan Forest, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Soft purple. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):20 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 27 (33.5 pieces) 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Kuro was born under harsh terms, his mother falling to cardiac arrest right after his birth and dying shortly afterwards and his father being murdered while on an A rank mission he was left into the care of his Uncle Daichi Nara, A renown Jounin in the clan. Daichi Nara was a mean yet kind hearted man, who warmed up to only one person in his entire life, Kuro. When Kuro was born Daichi seen his older brother in the boy, and volunteered to care for him and train him to become a shinobi. Kuro grew up around the Nara clan but was sort of shunned, his father was not a loved man in the clan and often turned his back on them when he was needed most but only for the good of the village, rather then his family. Daichi was often told to not bother with the boy, which he let slide off him not paying attention to the words of his family. As Kuro began to grow up his Uncle cared for him closely, and the two developed a close bond, the bond only seen by a father and son. Daichi began to train Kuro from age 5, in basic taijutsu and about Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and how Chakra works. Kuro was a quick learner, his intelligence shown being more advanced then his fathers. He picked up Taijutsu quite well for a Nara child, his strength being just above average but his intelligence being way above that. When Kuro hit 7 years of age his Uncle bestowed his fathers sword upon him, it was rare to see a Nara clan member make use of a Katana but his father did and Kuro took an instant taking to it. He began nearly solely training his Kenjutsu excelling at the use of a blade. He was also thought of his familys Hiden technique, the Shadow Manipulation Jutsu, he was trained with this for a straight year of his life, perfecting the technique and learning how it could be used in the trickiest of situations, when shadows were nowhere to be seen. Kuro took his shunning from his Clan to heart, moulding him into a slightly cruel person, he was scaulded before by his uncle for killing a rabit with his blade, when asked why he did it Kuro simply replied "I wanted to see what would happen." A curious boy, he knew knowledge would never fall into his palms and if he wanted it he had to reach out and take it. Since Kuro didn't have a childhood, or friends to play with most of his time was dedicated to training, which really showed when he began attending the academy. Kuro was not allowed take his sword outside of his Clan complex without his uncles permission and even then it was prohibited for him to carry it on his person, so he left it at home when he began attending the academy. He was told by his peers that he was definitely one of the brightest students they have had. He excelled through the academy, passing every test with flying colours except when it came to Genjutsu. Kuro thought of Genjutsu as an "unfair" way to fight and that only the weak prey on the mind and gained a strange sort of hate towards the type of jutsu. Kuro graduated from the academy at 12 and left the academy in hopes of being greeted by his Uncle outside who had been on a mission earlier that day, but instead was greeted by two Jounin with a dark look upon their face. Daichi Nara was killed on a solo mission to deliver a scroll, he was attacked by rogue ninja, a team was sent to search for him earlier that day and had found him dead with a kunai in the back of his head. Kuro took the news harsh, running home into his room barricading himself inside. For the first time his life Kuro wept, he cried and grieved for his lost uncle, who was like a father to him. Kuro was not split into a team when he came out of the academy, being delayed as of a lack of Team Leading Jounin. So instead for two years he devoted himself to harsh Taijutsu training, beginning to use weights which he wore on his fists rather then his feat. He was thought a "boxing" style of Taijutsu his Uncle used, which was sort of impractical but definitely worked. He increased his speed and strength during the day, then during the afternoons he would practise focusing his chakra, and attempting to perfect control of it. Now a young boy, he was left isolated by his other clan members which would rarely interact with him unless they needed something. Kuro became quite anti social, and his cruel personality only increased. His temper would be set off quite easy and he was quick to speak his mind, on any subject whatever the consequences. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Approved 11-28-15 by ItsumoYamanaka